User talk:Gameshowsareforever
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the GSN Live page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 18:18, November 12, 2012 hi, do you know who hosted the Israeli version of Hot Streak Called Hamesh, Hamesh (5/5)? ( 16:42, January 26, 2013 (UTC)) RE: Meet Gameshowsareforever Hey man, starting fights is the last thing I want to do with you. You are very good with the information and I thank you for it; it's just the lack of the capitalization of first letters in most sentences and not leaving a space in between new sentences that scares. BUT! Luckily, me and my partner as it were, BDE1982 (Brandon Devers) will be there to fix them should you come around with further information. In the mean time, happy editing! Peace out! -- William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 23:01, January 29, 2013 (UTC) APOLOGIZE, not aplologize The word is APOLOGIZE, not aplologize. If you’re not going to spell correctly, don’t even bother posting on my wall. Good night!—Brandon Devers 02:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) TOO MANY PICTURES!!!!! Hey buddy, you're uploading too many pictures! Why can't just take it easy for a while. Like in 1-5 hours? Well I'll admit I may have gone "overboard" with the "picture-loading" and I apologize for that in advance, but I want people to about the "merchandising" history of its shows along with the history of the show as well. but I'll take it slow next time( 16:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC)) How long will you keep this up?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:06, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I wasn't referring to all the other times (though I would've), I was referring to this time, though I can see that it's done. Thank You.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:20, February 20, 2013 (UTC) How did you find pics of the Chuck Woolery Pyramid Pilot and the old Joker's Wild Lever?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC) How many more Wheel & Jeopardy items will you be uploading?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:33, February 25, 2013 (UTC) HEY DUDE! Ever seen & heard of "http://"? Well you should... BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON FORGETTING THEM! SO DON'T FORGET THE "http://"! And furthermore, as for word editing, it's the worst I have ever seen. 1. You cant' put " Read More " on an article, it's naturally there. 2. When doing references, place this symbol "" next to the last sentence or a sentence of your choosing and put the link in question in between. And lastly, some official links (even the ones in the Internet Archive should not always be considered references. SO THERE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:05, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Response to your message: That last part, I didn't say that. You can continue doing that if you want to (and I know you want to).--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:34, March 11, 2013 (UTC) It's no secret, I just copy it from another article with that box and paste it to the one that needs it and sort've edit it a bit to fit the article. But I only if the article is large enough for it (I mean has large gameplay info and such).--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 16:19, March 11, 2013 (UTC) How come you haven't put in the picture you uploaded after uploading them like you usually do?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:31, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I meant lately you've uploaded pictures but you haven't placed them on the appropriate article. You just left 'em there to rot. Most of them anyway.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Back to the salt mines I guess. Where did you find all these tickets?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:42, March 27, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Do you ever stop?!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:55, March 27, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome Now, I also found there was a mobile game for Shop 'til You Drop, and I can't remember the company that made the game. Do you remember the company? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:45, March 5, 2013 (UTC) OK, I found who made the STYD mobile game It's a defunct company in Seattle called Reaxion. I uploaded the link (via the Internet Archive) to the STYD page, so it should help you. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:08, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Jeopardy! CD-I Values Hi there! TheWolfBunny here! Thank you for uploading pictures of the CDi version of Jeopardy! Can I request that you should upload pictures of the $100, $200, $300, $400, $500, $600, and $800 values in Jeopardy AND Double Jeopardy, please? Thank you. Signed, TheWolfBunny Dear TheWolfBunny, I'm glad that you are pleased with the CDi Jeopardy! pics and to be honest and fair with you I found those pics from Classicgameshows.com via internet archive since sadly I never owned a CDi nor the game itself and I'm really more of a fan of "Wheel" than "J!", but i don't know where to find the other dollar values from the game itself but their are few mosr pics (not dollar values) that I wan't to upload but I hope that I didn't get you upset or anything like that and once again, thanks for the suggestion and your more than welcome. Signed, Gameshowareforever P.S. do you know which company originally did the PYL mobile game before Ludia crated the 2010 Edition on various multiple platforms? this thing is driving my nuts and I don't really know if you remember it or not. Hey man, you do not need to to that! Sure all those reruns of classic, current & reality shows have aired on GSN/Game Show Network, but this category is for originals only. So leave those shows alone.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 18:03, March 26, 2013 (UTC) MAYBE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 13:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) EDITING, not editiing The word is EDITING, not editiing. I would love to teach you how to edit the right way. However, since you don’t listen—nor do you care—I would be wasting your time in addition to mine. Good day.—Brandon Devers 18:05, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Here is how to edit the right way: do not bunch things up, for one. Two, do not put “it’s” for “its”. Three, insert breaks between each line by putting “br /” in . If you want to learn more about how to edit, click the icon that will show you the changes that I and other users make to articles. You will see how we make the edits and how to create new pages. I was not ridiculing you; I was correcting you, chastising you for not using proper grammar and correct spelling. When you chastised me, you forgot the apostrophe in “we’re.” Furthermore, you didn’t spell “because” correctly. This is the last time I am telling you: DO NOT POST ON MY WALL UNLESS YOU PLAN ON USING CORRECT SPELLING AND PROPER GRAMMAR!—Brandon Devers 21:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, when people make me angry, I yell (or in the case of the Internet, USE ALL CAPS). That last post you made was full of run-on sentences. Run-on sentences are another form of improper grammar. If you are not going to use proper grammar when posting, QUIT POSTING!—Brandon Devers 10:38, April 3, 2013 (UTC) 3D set re-creations Did you model those game show sets yourself? If not, do you know who did? As a longtime Poser user (I currently use Poser 7) who has also made a few props with Cinema 4D, I'm amazed by how authentic they look. JHVipond (talk) 21:19, April 6, 2013 (UTC) PYL mobile game Sorry, I don't know which company made a Press Your Luck mobile game before Ludia. But yes, I would like to be friends with you. JHVipond (talk) 23:36, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Second Place Hello. I see you have overtaken me for second place. You can have second place for all I care. Good luck trying to catch William. He leads by some 3,000 points.—Brandon Devers 23:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) You seem determined to overtake William on the leaderboard. You have many badges to earn in order to get even within striking distance of him.—Brandon Devers 15:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aren't you going to stop this new article & editing madness sometime? Brandon and I tell ya, this craziness has got to stop!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 01:11, May 14, 2013 (UTC) GOOD GOLLY, MISS MOLLY! William makes a great point here. Look, I said you could have second place. I don’t care about the leaderboard anymore. I have said this time and time again: I DON’T DO THIS FOR THE BADGES! I only care about the Wiki’s welfare. Those tips I gave you? You really need to put them into practice. You haven’t been doing that. Anyway, I’m too tired to argue. Good night.—Brandon Devers 02:10, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Let me show you something: Wheel of Fortune '' <--That's not right! ''Wheel of Fortune <--That's Right! Furthermore, please chill with the uploading of the pictures from other sites thing, PLEASE!--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:34, June 3, 2013 (UTC) You know something? William makes yet another great point.—Brandon Devers 02:01, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Where did you find the pictures of the Catch Phrase 2006 pilot?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:55, June 15, 2013 (UTC) I didn't find it, Dominic Falance did. It is the same. He got it from the video clip John Ricci Jr. uploaded.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) THAT WAS HOW I GOT IT (or in this case) HOW DOMINIC FOUND IT--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 00:01, June 16, 2013 (UTC) NO! The Match Game 2008 pilot! Remember? I did find the website where you found those 2006 Catch Phrase pictures BTW.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 15:54, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Look, you're a fine human being and we thank you for all your help and all, but ummmmm... Well I guess there is no but.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 22:17, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I know you are tired of me & Brandon with these boring messages, and I appreciate what you were trying to do and I wanted to spare you're feelings. But at the end of the day, most articles do not need extra pictures, they are alright as they are, thank you very much. So no more pictures & drawings please.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 14:43, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :Could you at least put some links on my talk page as to where you found them, please?--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 20:42, August 11, 2013 (UTC) And you also know who's tired of this? Daniel Benfield of the Wheel of Fortune History Wiki; so much so he blocked you over there until ONE SECOND after Season 31 starts up next month. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:16, August 11, 2013 (UTC) :YAY FOR DANIEL! I knew he's not a super troublemaker. William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) :I second that. And now I just got word that Daniel has threatened to make it a permanent ban if this continues after the block is lifted. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:49, August 11, 2013 (UTC) NO RUN-ONS! What part of “NO Run-ons” do you not understand? You’re supposed to end each and every sentence with a period. Do you not care? You seem to enjoy making life miserable for me, William, and everyone else on this wiki.—Brandon Devers 02:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Comparison with Eminem There’s a song by Eminem, “Just Don’t Give a F***”. You just don’t give a F*** about proper formatting; then again, you just don’t give a F*** about ANYTHING! I hate cleaning up after you! Same can be said for William!—Brandon Devers 00:24, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Italics It is proper form for the titles of television shows to be given italics - please use this in the future. 14:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Second Article What was the point of creating a second article for My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad? We only needed one! That second one that you created...I marked as a candidate for deletion.—Brandon Devers 13:49, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes I know, I apologize for that Brandon It was an accident, I swear! (Gameshowsareforever (talk) 16:58, June 27, 2013 (UTC)) Don’t “Yes, I know. I apologize for that, Brandon. It was an accident, I swear!” me. You meant to do that!—Brandon Devers 19:54, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Listen Dude I didn't Know that their was an article already put up for My Dad Is Better Than Your Dad ok. besides, were all human beings and we all make mistakes, only the one and true non-mistaker better know as God never make mistakesBrandon and you should realize that by now.(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 05:31, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) Unnecessary Italics Why do you feel the need to italicize everything? You are only supposed to italicize program names. You are not supposed to italicize place names, people’s names, network names, or any other names. You are only supposed to italicize PROGRAM NAMES!—Brandon Devers 20:43, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I was just trying to follow the rules, I surprised that you didn't critize my spelling and proper grammer this time around (for now at least).(Gameshowsareforever (talk) 01:35, July 7, 2013 (UTC))